Jikan Yo Tomare, Stop Time
by Jiyuu15
Summary: Unmei nara bokutachi wa meguri aeru yo ne? / Jika ini takdir, kita akan bertemu lagi kan? / One-shot, IchiRuki. RnR please!


"Rukia, ayo kita pulang." ajak seorang siswa dengan rambut oranye khas jeruknya pada gadis berambut pendek yang duduk di bangku belakang tempatnya. Sang gadis yang dipanggilnya menoleh pada siswa yang memanggilnya tersebut, mengalihkan pandangannya dari teman-teman yang tadi mengajaknya mengobrol hingga tak terasa jam pulang sekolah telah tiba waktunya. Gadis pemilik mata violet mengangguk pelan memberi jawaban pada siswa yang mengajaknya pulang. Ia lalu memakai tas sekolahnya dan berdiri.

"Teman-teman, aku pulang duluan yah. Sampai jumpa" pamitnya sebelum meninggalkan segerombol teman-temannya kemudian berlari ke tempat si siswa rambut oranye yang menungguinya di depan kelas. Para teman si gadis tersenyum padanya sambil melambaikan tangannya sampai sosok teman mungil mereka menghilang dari pandangan mereka bersama kekasih yang menjemputnya barusan. Sebagian dari sekelompok teman si gadis barusan menghela nafas berat setelah di tinggal salah satu dari teman mereka. Kuchiki Rukia, itulah nama sahabat mereka. Suasana jadi hening setelah kepulangan sahabat yang mereka anggap paling menyenangkan hingga salah satu dari mereka memulai pembicaraan tentang Rukia dan kekasihnya itu.

"Ah. Senangnya Rukia-chan punya pacar setampan Kurosaki. Dia gadis paling beruntung yang pernah kutemui karena mendapatkan pacar tampan, setia, baik hati, pintar, dan pokoknya tulus mencintainya." celetuk teman Rukia. Yang lain mengangguk setuju dengan komentarnya.

"Benar. Kalian tahu tidak berapa lama hubungan mereka berjalan? Sudah 6 tahun loh, bayangkan! Aku saja dengan pacarku sebulan tidak akan sampai. Kalaupun itu sampai, pasti di antara kami ada yang selingkuh." tambah yang lain mengundang gelak tawa karena ucapan barusan. Yah, benar. Kurosaki Ichigo dan Kuchiki Rukia adalah pasangan paling terkenal di SMA Karakura. Hubungan mereka berjalan sangat lama hingga menginjak 6 tahun. Tak pernah ada gosip kalau mereka pernah bertengkar atau putus-nyambung. Dengar-dengar, mereka memulai hubungan mereka sejak kelas satu SMP sampai kelas tiga SMA ini. Meski sudah selama itu, kedua pasangan itu tidak pernah berbuat sesuatu yang negatif. Tidak seperti pasangan lainnya yang kadang sering melakukan pelukan, ciuman bahkan sex. Ichigo dan Rukia bukanlah orang seperti itu. Mereka masih bisa terbilang polos. Masih tahu aturan.

Unmei nara bokutachi wa meguri aeru yo ne?

**Disclaimer :: Tite Kubo**

**Jikan Yo Tomare :: AZU Ft. SEAMO**

**Warning :: AU, OOC, Typo(s), Rukia POV, dll.**

**Genre :: Gado-gado ==a**

**Rate :: T**

**Jikan Yo Tomare, Hentikan Waktu.**

**# # #**

Waktu yang kuhabiskan bersamamu begitu mengejutkan.

Ketika aku menyadarinya, kencan ini sudah tiba pada tahap akhir.

Aku tidak ingin pergi, aku tidak ingin kembali.

Hentikan waktu, aku ingin bersama selamanya.

"Rukia?" suara panggilan pelan dari Ichigo membuatku tersentak sadar dari lamunanku. Kutolehkan kepalaku ke arah Ichigo yang menatapku dengan bingung. Aku segera menggelengkan kepalaku agar kesadaranku yang sejenak tadi menghilang kembali. Dasar, aku terlalu sering melamun sampai-sampai tidak sadar kalau kencan sepulang sekolah yang kami lakukan siang ini telah berganti sore. Pukul empat sore, waktu di arloji ungu muda yang kukenakan arah jarum jamnya tepat menunjuk angka empat. Selama dua jam sudah kulalui bersama Ichigo, dan ini menurutku terlalu cepat. Kenapa waktu bersenang-senang dalam kehidupanku terlalu cepat habis daripada waktu bersusah payahku? Ah, menyebalkan.

"Hey, hati-hati. Kalau jalan fokuskan pandanganmu pada jalan, kalau tidak, nanti kau menabrak tiang listrik loh, midget."

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku mendengar ledekan Ichigo. Selalu saja dia menggodaku dengan julukan 'midget'. Aku akui dia jauh lebih tinggi dariku, tapi bukan berarti ia bisa seenaknya memanggilku begitu. Suara tawa Ichigo yang masuk di telingaku membuatku semakin panas mendengarnya. Kalau saja kami sedang berada di tempat yang sepi, aku akan meninju perutnya. Sayangnya kami sedang dalam perjalanan pulang setelah berkencan sepulang sekolah. Kerumunan orang-orang akan menertawaiku jika melihat sikapku meninju Ichigo, seperti anak kecil. Aku yang menunduk melihat kaki Ichigo berhenti, seketika aku ikut berhenti.

"Ada apa, Ichi-"

Kata-kata yang ku sembunyikan dalam rasa maluku.

Saat-saat di mana mata kita saling bertemu.

Waktu di mana aku bersamamu, itu belum cukup.

Tapi... hingga aku melihat kereta terakhir berangkat, aku akan menggenggam erat tangan yang kau berikan padaku.

Kebaikanmu yang tanpa pamrih itu membuatku bahagia.

"Sudah sampai."

"Eh?" aku mengikuti arah apa yang dilihatnya. Pemandangan yang tak asing bagi kami setelah acara kencan yang biasa kami lakukan sepulang sekolah berakhir. Stasiun kereta. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku untuk melihat reaksi Ichigo yang sedari tadi tak terdengar suaranya. Lelaki yang merupakan kekasihku ini terdiam masih memandang kereta yang melaju kencang di sana. Mata hazelnya seolah menyiratkan kekesalan melihat transportasi pengantar perjalanan pulang kami. Ya, rumah kami sangat jauh hingga harus naik kereta, terlebih lagi kereta yang aku dan Ichigo tumpangi adalah kereta pemberhentian terakhir. Setelah itu, kami akan berpisah karena jalur jalan rumah kami berbeda. Yah, mungkinkah Ichigo tak menginginkan perpisahan sama sepertiku saat ini? Berharap kereta pemberhentian terakhir tidak datang untuk menjemput kami pulang ke rumah?

"Bodoh. Beberapa tahun lagi kita bisa bertemu kembali. Jangan anggap semua ini saat-saat terakhir kau melihatku, aku jadi takut sendiri." bisikku yang malu-malu. Bisa kurasakan, wajahku pasti sangat merona merah. Dan benar saja, Ichigo memandangku sedikit terkejut. Senyumnya kemudian mengembang. Ichigo mengulurkan tangannya padaku. "Ayo kita jalan lagi." tawarnya sembari masih tersenyum tulus dan penuh sayang. Aku tersipu malu karenanya. Kugenggam tangannya yang besar itu dan ikut berjalan melangkah masuk stasiun bersamanya. Andai saja Tuhan menyisakan waktu lebih banyak untukku, aku akan menghimpun keberanianku untuk mengatakan jangan pergi, Ichigo.

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir aku bersamanya. Esok, Ichigo akan meninggalkan Jepang dan ke Inggris.

Jika ini adalah cerita negeri dongeng, aku akan pergi ke hari esok di mana kau berada.

Benar. Andai lirik lagu kesukaanku yang saat ini kupikirkan menjadi kenyataan, aku akan pergi bersama Ichigo. Kuliah di Inggris bersamanya dan tak aka pernah berpisah seperti ini. Tapi ingatlah, Rukia. Ini bukanlah negeri dongeng yang seperti kau bayangkan. Yang akan selalu berakhir bahagia. Aku tidak akan bisa ikut bersamanya di luar negeri. Aku tidak ingin menghambat impian Ichigo untuk bersekolah di sana. Tidak pernah ingin...

Setiap kali, setiap hari, segalanya.

Meskipun tidak terungkap dalam kata-kata,

kau adalah orang yang istimewa bagiku.

Jika harapanku satu-satunya bisa menjadi nyata,

Tuhan, tolong hentikan waktu yang hanya milik kami berdua.

Kami berdua hampir sampai memasuki stasiun dan akan berdiri menunggu kereta untuk kami naiki. Tak berapa lama kemudian, terdengar gemuruh petir, awan pun menggelap. Tanda-tanda akan turun hujan.

"Ah, sial. Kenapa hujan sih! Padahal tadi cerah," Ichigo mengeluh saat tetesan air hujan membasahi wajahnya. Karena atap tempat tunggu kereta di tempat posisinya berdiri berlubang, makanya air hujan bisa membasahinya, tapi tidak untukku. Rasa geli kurasa saat Ichigo mengeluh terus dan menggumam tidak jelas karena ia kebasahan. Dasar, seperti anak kecil.

"Ichigo, menunduklah."

"Hn?"

Walau wajahnya heran, tapi Ichigo menuruti apa permintaanku. Ia membungkukkan badannya sehingga wajahnya bisa sejajar denganku. Tanganku merogoh sesuatu di saku jaketku. Sebuah sapu tangan berwarna ungu kuusapkan ke wajah tampannya yang basah oleh air hujan tadi. Perlahan gerak tanganku memutar sampai seluruh wajahnya yang semula basah telah kembali kering. "Sudah selesai." kataku lantas memasukkan sapu tanganku ke saku jaket lagi. Dengan tatapan lembutnya, Ichigo masih memandangku. Kedua mata kami saling bertemu ketika aku menolehkan kepalaku ke arahnya. Astaga, tatapan apa itu? Kenapa Ichigo begitu serius? Aku jadi tidak bisa berkutik karenanya. Seperti seekor kelinci yang tertangkap dalam perangkap pemburu.

Ichigo memejamkan matanya sejenak. Ia kemudian mengelus rambut pendekku seraya menunjukkan raut kesedihannya. "Andai saja bisa begini selamanya." bodoh. Ichigo bodoh. Kata-katamu membuatku sakit. Kau membuatku berharap setiap hari, setiap bulan, setiap tahun kita tak akan pernah terpisah. Jika saja aku diberi satu permintaan, aku akan meminta waktu berhenti, Ichigo. Agar kita dapat begini selamanya. Selamanya tanpa ada sesuatu yang dapat memisahkan kita.

Hentikan waktu tetap seperti ini.

Satu-satunya ke-egoisanku.

Tapi itu tidak akan menjadi nyata.

Aku ingin memberitahumu tentang ketidak sabaran ini.

Hanya ada 24 jam dalam sehari.

Itu belum cukup setelah seratus jam.

Akhirnya kereta pemberhentian terakhir, kereta yang akan mengantar kita pada perpisahan tiba juga. Kulangkahkan kakiku enggan bersama Ichigo memasukinya. Jantungku berdegup kencang saat sudah duduk di kursi bersamanya. Sekitar 30 menit lagi, kami akan berpisah. Bukan perpisahan pendek, tapi sangat panjang. Akankah kami bisa menjaga hati kami masing-masing saat kami berpisah kemudian suatu saat bertemu kembali?

"Rukia, kalau ada hari libur panjang kuliah, aku akan pulang ke Jepang."

"Eh? Jangan kau paksakan. Biaya pulang-pergi itu mahal. Tabunglah uangmu untuk pernikahan kita nanti."

Ingin rasanya aku tertawa karena ucapanku sendiri. Benar-benar konyol, sejak kapan aku jadi gombal seperti ini? Hehe, tapi tidak apa kan, aku ingin membuat wajahmu memerah malu karenaku, Ichigo. Sebelum aku tidak akan pernah melihat rona malumu dalam waktu lama. Aku pasti akan merindukan ekspresi-ekspresimu itu.

Jika itu satu-satunya hal yang ada, lagi dan lagi.

Kan kutemukan kebaikanmu yang tak terbatas.

"Kapan kita akan bertemu lagi?"

Tak peduli berapa kali aku mengatakannya.

Aku terus memikirkan tentang hal itu.

Kepalaku bersandar di pundak Ichigo. Hangat. Benar-benar membuatku nyaman. Kulihat hujan deras mengguyur kota Karakura kewat kaca kereta. Orang-orang segera menghindari serangan tetesan air yang jatuh dari langit itu. Aku tersenyum, karena sekilas ingatanku tersirat. Aku bertemu dengan Ichigo saat hujan turun. Aku dan Ichigo menjalin hubungan saat hujan turun. Dan untuk terakhir ini, mungkinkah hujan tetap akan turun deras menghiasi perpisahanku dengan Ichigo?

"Sekitar berapa tahun lagi kau akan lulus dan menjadi dokter, Tuan Kurosaki?"

Ichigo terkikik pelan mendengar pertanyaanku yang kuutarakan dengan sengaja. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke kepala mungilku. "Entahlah. Yang pasti setelahnya, aku akan secepatnya menemuimu dan melamarmu."

Dasar lelaki penggoda. Kata-katamu terlalu berlebihan. Aku tidak butuh lamaranmu. Meski kita tidak menikah, tapi kita tetap bersama merasakan kehangatan perasaan ini, aku akan tidak akan menyesalinya.

Setengah dari diriku merasa cemas.

Dan setengahnya lagi tengah berharap.

Perasaan ini tidak akan berubah, mungkin, pasti.

Apa pendapatmu tentang diriku?

"Berjanjilah kalau perasaanmu tidak akan berubah. Saat kita bertemu, berjanjilah kau tidak akan menggodaku, berpura-pura tidak mengenalku." terdengar sinis kata-kataku. Memang. Tapi inilah yang bisa kuucapkan karena aku khawatir jika kau berubah menjadi seseorang berbeda yang tak pernah kukenal. Sekali lagi dengan belaian lembut yang biasa kau tunjukkan padaku, kau tersenyum. "Aku tidak akan pernah berubah untukmu, Rukia. Kau juga harus tetap menjaga perasaanmu padaku ini." bisiknya dengan tangan yang menggenggam erat tanganku. Aku terdiam. Meski ada rasa ragu, tapi aku mencoba mempercayainya. Karena aku menyayangimu.

Setiap kali, setiap hari, segalanya.

Jika ini adalah kehangatan cinta,

tak akan menjadi kata-kata, suara hati.

Karena akan kutunjukkan kepadamu secara jujur mulai dari sekarang.

Tuhan, tolong hentikan waktu ketika waktu mulai bergerak.

20 menit berlalu. Sangat tidak terasa kami habiskan waktu dengan cerita tentang kehidupan kami jalani selama ini. Ichigo mengecup pelan keningku ketika rasa kantuk mulai menyerangku. Mata violetku mulai meredup dan yang kulihat hanyalah senyum sakit yang Ichigo perlihatkan. Aku tahu, Ichigo. Kau merasakannya. Waktu telah bergerak begitu cepat. Ingin rasanya aku terlelap di pelukanmu dan waktu terhenti. Selamanya begitu.

"Aku mencintaimu." bisikku pelan.

"Aku tahu itu."

Terima kasih, Ichigo. Kaulah lelaki yang membuatku mengerti bagaimana perasaan cinta yang begitu tulus. Kesetiaanmu kuakui sangat kuat. Semoga itu masih akan tertanam dalam dirimu meski kehidupan yang kau jalani tanpaku. Waktu, bisakah kau berhenti? Bisakah kau membiarkanku dalam dekapan tubuhnya? Maaf jika aku terlalu egois dan tak tahu diri seperti ini. Karena aku tahu, bukan cuma aku saja yang mengharapkan seperti ini. Tapi kumohon, aku sangat mengharapkan jarum jam yang tergerak berhenti sekarang juga.

Tak masalah jika itu bahkan dalam ke-egoisan.

Aku mengatakan bahwa aku tidak akan kembali.

Jika kau adalah satu-satunya yang ku inginkan.

Tanpa merasa ragu, aku akan menyematkan bunga di dalam hatiku.

"Sampaikan salamku pada semuanya yah." Ichigo melepas tanganku yang tadinya dalam gandengannya. Inilah saatnya ia harus menghilang dari kehidupanku dalam waktu lama. Aku takut menatapnya. Aku takut mengangkat kepalaku. Aku takut melihat wajahmu untuk terakhir kalinya. Ichigo menyentuh kedua pipiku dan menganggakat perlahan kepalaku. Violetku berusaha menatap lurus padanya, tapi aku tetap saja merasa takut. Hujan telah reda, tapi langit tetap saja mendung. Senyumannya berganti rasa kesedihan, kecewa yang dalam. Air mataku menetes mengalir ke tangannya yang masih menyentuhku dengan lembut.

"Jangan menangis."

Ya, seharusnya aku tidak boleh menangis. Harusnya aku tersenyum, memberimu kenangan dalam hatimu. Aku ingin menjerit, berteriak seperti orang gila agar tidak berpisah denganmu. Aku ingin melakukannya agar kau tetap bersamaku. Tapi, impianmu adalah kebahagianku juga, Ichigo. Meski dengan berat hati, aku harus merelakanmu demi masa depan cerahmu.

Setiap kali, setiap hari, segalanya.

Bahkan jika kita terpisah, kan kusatukan kita berdua lagi.

Kau adalah orang yang istimewa bagiku.

Andaikan benar jika aku berdoa setiap hari agar waktu bisa terhenti, aku akan melakukannya. Untukmu.

"Sudahlah, midget. Jangan menangis. Kalau kau seperti ini, aku tidak bisa kuliah dengan tenang."

Ichigo memelukku. Tubuh mungilku tenggelam di tubuh besarnya. Maaf kalau aku cengeng, maaf kalau aku mengotori pakaianmu dengan air mata bodohku ini. Tanganku mencengram erat kain pakaianmu. Untuk terakhir kalinya, biarkan aku melakukan hal memalukan. Menangis di hadapanmu.

"Jangan pergi terlalu lama, jeruk!" masih sempat saja aku mengatakannya. Aku payah. Tidak bisa melihat keadaan. Tanganmu yang memelukku semakin erat menekan tubuhku. Di saat kau perlahan melepas dekapanmu, kau menundukkan tubuhmu dan menyamakan wajahmu sejajar denganku. Alis oranye yang selalu berkerut, sekarang menjadi semakin menjadi. Tatapanmu begitu sedih. Lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan, Ichigo. Jangan pendam keinginanmu.

Setiap hari, setiap kali, segalanya.

Percaya, bahkan bila waktu tak bisa dihentikan.

Jika ini takdir, kita akan bertemu lagi bukan?

Sentuhan bibirmu yang singkat hampir membuat nafasku tercekat. Ini semakin menginginkanku agar waktu berhenti. Tapi, mana mungkin semua itu jadi kenyataan. Sentuhan lembut dari bibirmu, aku tak ingin itu terlepas.

"Terima kasih atas segalanya, Rukia. Terima kasih telah membuatku bisa merasakan cinta yang tulus darimu." senyum tanpa dosa yang kau tunjukkan sangat menyakitkan. Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu. Waktu semakin berjalan, langkahmu pun semakin mundur. Kau seakan menjauhkan jarakmu dariku.

"Sampai jumpa beberapa tahun lagi, midget!" kau masih bisa tersenyum di saat seperti ini. Tanganmu melambai padaku. Jangan pergi, kata itu selalu terpendam dalam hatiku. Aku masih belum siap akan apa yang terjadi ini. Jemariku terangakat ingin menghentikanmu, tapi tidak bisa. Berusahalah, Rukia. Berilah senyuman padanya.

"Sampai jumpa, Ichigo! Jangan lupa oleh-olehnya!" dengarkan teriakan semangatku ini sebelum kau berangkat ke Inggris, Ichigo. Ingatlah senyuman yang kulepaskan padamu saat ini. Senyuman paling tulus dari hatiku. Mata violetku memandang wajah tersenyumnya yang melihatku. Kau terlihat lega setelah melihatku tersenyum. Yah, dengan begini, kau bisa meninggalkanku dengan tenang bukan? Dan aku akan menunggumu di Jepang. Aku akan tetap perasaanku ini. Punggungmu semakin menjauh, kau berlari begitu cepat, menghilang begitu saja dari pandanganku. Tapi aku masih bisa mengingat semua tentangmu, karena kau akan selalu ada di ingatanku selama perasaanku padamu tidak hilang.

"Percaya, bahkan bila waktu tidak bisa dihentikan."

**4 Tahun kemudian...**

"Silahkan balonnya."

Seorang anak kecil tersenyum begitu bahagia mendapat balon gratis yang kuberikan. Saat ini aku sedang kerja sambilan membagikan balon gratis di hari khursus yang dirayakan Karakura. Dengan kostum kelinci, sangat melelahkan untukku harus bekerja membagikannya karena kostum yang kugunakan ini berat. Hah, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Apalagi di lokasi tempatku bekerja sangatlah ramai. Aku jadi bahan tertawaan orang-orang ketika aku berjalan miring karena keberatan beban kostum badut kelinci ini.

Bruk!

Ah, sial. Aku menabrak seseorang. Semoga ia tak marah karenaku!

"Maaf, maaf!" ujarku sambil membungkukkan badanku. Bodohnya aku, ini makin membuatku tersiksa!

"Balon gratis?" suara orang yang kutabrak itu terdengar tak asing di telingaku. Apakah...

"E-Eh, iya. Anda mau satu, tuan?" tawarku. Tangan kananku menyodorkan beberapa balon yang kugenggam, sedangkan tangan kiriku membenarkan kepala kelinci yang kukenakan ini karena sedikit miring. Kostum menyesakkan. Aku jadi tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas.

"Bisakah kau memberiku satu balon berwarna ungu? Aku ingin memberikannya pada kekasihku."

"Ah, tentu, tuan!"

Balon untuk kekasih? Haha, berapa umur tuan orang ini sih? Kenapa dia menghadiahkan balon untuk kekasihnya? Apa kekasihnya masih anak kecil? Tapi... warna ungu yang dimintanya seleranya tidak buruk.

Bruk!

Ah, lagi-lagi aku ditubruk seseorang! Menyebalkan! Saking terlalu ramainya, aku jadi bahan tubrukkan begini sampai kepala kelinci yang kukenakan jatuh menggelundung ke bawah. Malu rasanya kalau sampai wajah kacauku ini terlihat oleh orang-orang.

"M-maaf tuan, aku-"

Oranye. Benarkah apa yang kulihat ini? Mata violetku terpaku pada orang yang kupanggil 'tuan' tadi. Lelaki berambut oranye dan sedikit panjang melihatku dengan mata terbelalak, sama sepertiku. Tapi, mata itu melembut saat ia sudah membiasakan dirinya melihatku. Senyum tipis tersungging di bibirnya.

"Wah, wah. Ternyata rambutmu malah makin pendek ya, Kuchiki Rukia. Bagaimana dengan balonku?"

Air mataku tiba-tiba menetes. Sosok itu adalah seseorang yang paling kurindukan. Seseorang yang berpisah denganku saat kereta menjemput kami sepulang sekolah. Lelaki dengan senyuman hangat. Tanganku melepas semua ikat balon yang kugenggam. Aku tidak peduli dengan benda berwarna-warni yang terbang ke langit. Tak peduli dengan tatapan orang-orang yang heran dengan apa yang kulakukan.

"ICHIGO!"

Kuteriakkan namanya begitu aku sudah dalam dekapannya. Pelukan hangat dari tubuhnya benar-benar kurindukan. Katakan ini bukan mimpi.

"Aku kembali, midget." aku merindukan suaramu, Ichigo. Terima kasih karena kau telah kembali. Terima kasih kau telah kembali dengan perasaanmu yang tak berubah selama 6 tahun kita menjalin hubungan. Terima kasih. Meski Tuhan tidak mengabulkan permintaanku agar waktu berhenti, tapi Tuhan menentukan takdir kita akan bertemu kembali.

Unmei nara bokutachi wa meguri aeru yo ne,

Jika ini takdir, kita akan bertemu lagi kan?

**-OWARI-**

Hola, semuanya~! Baru pertama bikin song fic, ancurkah? XD

Hehe, Hiru lagi jatuh cinta banget ama lagunya AZU ft. SEAMO ini, mpe translate n akhirnya coba-coba bikin ficnya! Minna-san coba dengerin ini lagu deh, enak banget mpe Hiru pas setrika baju sambil dengerin nih lagu n nyanyi2, hampir aja tangan Hiru kena setrika! Wkwkwkw XDD. Mv-nya pun mendukung IchiRuki banget, ada hujan2nya. XD

#waduh, malah promosi neh.

Okelah, mohon repiunya yah ^^~


End file.
